


we were trying to prove our blood wrong

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Fai acha um jeito de se odiar ainda mais.





	we were trying to prove our blood wrong

Fai não imaginou que era isso que a princesa queria quando ela pediu que ele a acompanhasse até seu quarto. Ele acha que ele provavelmente deveria ter imaginado. E ele deveria tê-la parado.

Sakura ainda era praticamente uma criança e ela estava se sentindo solitária e perdida. Mas o problema é claro que o mesmo também podia ser aplicado a ele, ele nunca cresceu, não do jeito que ele devia ter feito pelo menos. Ele estava solitário desde que seu irmão morreu. E ele não consegue pensar em nenhum momento da sua vida em que ele não tenha se sentido perdido.

Então ela o beija e ele deixa que ela faça isso.

A pessoa que ela realmente quer ali é Syaoran, mas não o que se encontrava ali tangível do outro lado da porta. Definições como real e falso ou clone e original não importavam para a princesa, ela queria o syaoran que tinha passado os últimos meses viajando com eles. Sakura queria o Syaoran que era dela.

Ele desabotoa os botões do vestido dela, ela diz sim e Fai acha um jeito de se odiar ainda mais.

A pessoa que ele realmente queria estava no outro lado da porta, mas ele não podia tê-lo. Ele não podia tirar mais do que ele ele já tinha tirado, ele não podia dar a Kurogane mais motivos para se sacrificar por causa dele.

Quando terminar ele se desculpa, ele acha que ele vai chorar por alguns segundos mas as lagrimas não acabam vindo. Ela diz que desculpas não são necessárias. Fai se pergunta se a princesa sabe o quão errada ela está ao dizer aquilo.


End file.
